


Broken

by Sanders_Sides_Trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit Is A Good Guy, Fluff, M/M, Morality is a worried (but clueless) dad, Physical Torture, Prinxiety - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Remus is a sick bastard, Torture, Trans!Virgil, Whump, self serving fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanders_Sides_Trash/pseuds/Sanders_Sides_Trash
Summary: "Just breathe" he thought to himself, tugging at his restraints. "They'll find you" he hoped, desperately gasping for air. "Please save me" he screamed, trying to escape. "I just want to go home."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the trans part won’t come in until later, but there is going to semi-graphic torture throughout the fic, and the chapters will probably be short and frequent because I can’t concentrate long enough for more than 3 paragraphs usually, sorry in advance.

Virgil sat at his desk sketching and listening to music. He’d locked himself in his room after the video, not feeling like approaching the others. ‘If they want to talk to me they will,’ he thought before sighing. ‘But they won’t.’ Before he could think anything else he felt someone behind him, and everything went black. 

He woke up sitting in the corner of a dark room, hands chained above his head and to the wall. He looked around before trying to pull his hands free, until he heard, “tsk, tsk, tsk,” from the doorway. “Oh Virgie, trying to escape already? I thought you’d be happy to see your dear old Duke,” Remus said, smirking. 

“Why am I here?” Virgil growled out. “What have you done to the others?” “Oh calm down tall, dark, and emo!” He laughed, “I haven’t done anything to them, and you’re just here to... play.” Virgil opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the duke popped a gag in his mouth. “That’s better, the questions were getting so annoying,” he whined. “Well, ta ta Virgie, don’t go anywhere!” He said before skipping away. ‘Why me?’


	2. Water and Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is in for a nasty surprise when Remus shows up with a bucket of water and a shock collar. (this fic is where the dark parts of my mind and things that happened in nightmares come to play so it might be disturbing for some readers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating frequently, I'm not great at staying on task and forgot to write. And I’m gonna upload the torture part soon. Byeee

Virgil sat and watched Remus walk away, scared of what he had planned. Once the door was closed and he could no longer hear footsteps, he pulled at the chains holding him and tried to find a way out. After a while, he figured it was pointless and settled in until the duke decided to come back. It was what seemed like hours before he did, but that wasn't what bothered Virgil, it was box and the bucket of water in his hands.

Honey, I'm HOOOOMEEE!" Remus sang. "Mmph," Virgil attempted to speak. "What am I doing?" Remus cooed, "I'm so glad you asked! I said you were here to play, so let's play!" he smirked maliciously, "Now how shall we go about our game?" Removing the gag, he watched Virgil expectantly. "Wha-What's the game?" he stuttered warily. "Oh, it's a really fun game, well, for me anyway! The rules are, if you make a noise, I dunk you. If you try to talk, I shock you!" Remus giggled gleefully. "Are you ready tall dark and emo?" Virgil opened his mouth, only to pause, close his mouth, and shake his head. 

"Oh you're no fun Virgiepoo!" Remus pouted. I guess I gotta figure something else out dark and stormy fright!" He looked around. "Hmmm, what to do, what to do......" He suddenly kicked out at Virgil, landing a hit on his shin, Virgil gasped. "There we go! Now you can either move over to the bucket like a good boy, or you can be bad and make me force you over to it," he batted his eyelashes innocently, "so which is it?" Virgil shuffled backwards, further into the corner. "Well, if that's how you want it, okay then!" Remus excitedly grabs at Virgil as he tries to escape.

The duke quickly catches him and slips on a collar with metal bits inside, Virgil cocks his head to the side looking at Remus confused. "Oh! You really are a puppy aren't you? I'm gonna train you into the best pet ever!" Remus squealed, right before Virgil scratched him across his cheek. Remus slapped him, and Virgil yelped "You're a bad kitty then are you?" Virgil glared, “So you are then! This is gonna be fun!” He giggled gleefully, "I guess since you're a kitty you're gonna hate our game!" he jumped up and down, "Now let's play..."

Remus grabbed Virgils collar, dragging him towards the water. "NO! PLEASE! DON'T!" Virgil pleaded, in tears, "I'M SORRY! I'LL BE GOOD!" he started sobbing. Remus paused, let go, and started talking. "Okay kitty, I'll go easier on you this time. Crawl over to the bucket, and put your head over it. Since you asked nicely, I won't drown you." he paused, "Well, completely anyway." He stepped back. "Well, go on." Virgil slowly crawled over to the bucket, sniffling as he put his head over it. "Since you spoke, I'll have to shock you for each word. You can only talk when I ask you to, and then you call me 'Sir'. Understood?" "y-yes sir" he mumbled through tears. "So how many times did you sob or make noise?" Remus asked softly. "s-six sir," he sobbed. "And how many words without permission?" The Duke moved forwards, "eight sir," Virgil looked down, "What else did you do bad kitty?" Remus said, stroking his back. Virgil flinched, "I-i scratched you and tr-tried to escape sir." He cried silently. "I'm sorry to say it, but now I have to punish you. Do you understand why?" "y-yes sir." "Good. Now remember, no noise and no talking okay?" Virgil nodded. "ANSWER ME!" He yanked Virgils hair, "Y-YES SIR" Virgil screamed. "Good kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what I should change in the comments so I can grow as a writer (nicely though please)


	3. A well trained pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out Virgil was submissive last chapter cause this has happened before. Oops 🤣. (I just needed a reason to write a prequel) 
> 
> Oh and warnings: torture (obviously 😂), drowning, past abuse, and idk what else. This is just gonna be dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the angst and all of my nightmares pushed onto my poor little raincloud. 🌧

Remus walked over to his new pet, watching the poor boy try not to make noise as he cried. “It’s too bad you’re making me do this my sweet,” he said, grabbing Virgil’s hair gently, watching as his back tensed. “Maybe if you’re a good pet, you won’t have to get punished again.” He knew that wasn’t true, but he had to give the poor thing a bit of hope. That’d make this so much more fun. As soon as Virgil relaxed and stopped crying, Remus quickly used his hold on the boys hair to force his head into the full bucket of water, putting his knee on his hands so he couldn’t use them, and holding him for 20 seconds. After the seconds were over, he pulled his head back and whispered, “5 more my sweet,” before shoving his head back in. 

Once he had finished the last one, Remus stood and stepped back, leaving Virgil to pull himself out of the bucket and throw up water, sobbing and coughing. “You know what happens now kitty!” He grinned evilly. Virgil whimpered and curled into a ball, waiting for the shocks. “I wonder who trained you into such an obedient pet,” Remus thought out loud. “I suppose we’ll talk about that later.” he mused, stepping back yet again before flicking the switch on the remote in his hand. He watched, enthralled as Virgil silently writhed on the floor, eyes rolling back in his head, stopping it before the boy passed out. He repeated it 3 more times before he heard a whimper, “shhhhhh, only a few more,” he shushed, starting it again. 

Once he finished, Remus summoned some sweats, a towel, and a large shirt before drying and dressing Virgil and putting him in a cage and locking it. (let’s say, 3 feet wide, 5 feet long, 4 feet tall) He left the room and walked down the hall, into the dark sides common room, “Hey Dee Dee!” he shrieked, jumping on top of the snake. “You lied.” Deceit stated. “Oh just to my new pet,” had ta let him keep a bit of hope. It’s more fun to break them when they have hope! But it’s like he’s been trained before.” Deceit chuckled, “So you got Virgil then? He was a good kitty, until Morality saved him.” “I WAS RIGHT!!! HE IS A TRAINED KITTY!!!” Remus started bouncing on the snakes lap before being shoved to the floor. “This is gonna be so much fun!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was awful but like. Here it is lol.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s not super long, or good, but I will try to make them longer and better. This is my first official fic, so I’m gonna need some time to get good at it. Thanks for reading 😊❤️


End file.
